Spike
Spike (z ang''. Kolec'', także'' ''Misio Spikuś lub Mały Spikuś Nazywany tak przez Rarity w odcinku Poszukiwacze Smoków )' — 'smok, jedna z głównych postaci serialu. Jest asystentem Twilight Sparkle, mieszka w bibliotece w Ponyville. Pisze listy do Księżniczki Celestii, które zwykle dyktuje mu Twilight. Czasem też sam je pisze jak w odcinku "Tajemnica Nadmiaru", gdzie napisał do Księżniczki Celestii czego się nauczył. Mieszka z nią w bibliotece w Ponyville. Smok swoją pracę traktuje poważnie i stara z każdego zadania wywiązać się należycie. Osobowość Zabawność Jak na młodą istotę przystało, Spike przepada za żartami. Jest również czasami sarkastyczny. W odcinku thumb|152px"Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", razem z Rainbow Dash wyśmiewa niechlubną fryzurę Twilight. Bawi go też sytuacja jego przyjaciółki w odcinku "Biletomistrzyni", gdzie podczas spożywania posiłku, Twilight napada gwałtowny deszcz. W odcinku "Końska plotka", gdy bohaterki otruły się niebieskimi kwiatami, smok nadał również swym przyjaciółkom śmieszne imiona. Natomiast w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", śmieje się z Twilight, gdy ta nieumiejętnie jeździ na łyżwach. Cieszy się z powitania Pinkie Pie, w pierwszym odcinku. Pracowitość Spike jest bardzo pomocny, pokazuje to zwłaszcza w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa", gdy Twilight zwariowała on starał się jej pomóc i ją uspokoić. Spike wie, że jest bardzo potrzebny Twilight i stara się jej pomóc za wszelką cenę. To on powiadomił Księżniczkę Celestię o tym,że Twilight zamartwia się,że nie wysłała jej żadnego listu w ostatnim tygodniu. Zazdrość W odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" Twilight Sparkle przygarnęła pod swój dach sowę, którą nazwała Sowalicja. Niestety, pojawienie się nowej lokatorki nie wzbudziło bynajmniej w Spike'u pozytywnych uczuć. Stał się zawistny do tego stopnia, że wymyślił podstępny plan pozbycia się rywalki. Ostatecznie, uznając wygraną Sowalicji, udał się w samotną podróż do Lasu Everfree, gdzie sowa uratowała go przed jego wściekłym pobratymcem. Co prawda nie wiemy, czy jest on zazdrosny o kucykowych adoratorów Rarity, lecz chciałby być znacznie większy i silniejszy, jak mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć w odc. "Kucyki i psy". Senność *thumb|200pxZe względu na swój wiek, Spike bardzo dużo śpi.Czasem zasypia w wielu różnych miejscach, skąd Twilight przenosi go na jego posłanie w bibliotece. Nie potrafi się długo martwić różnymi rzeczami: gdzie indziej spokój przynosi mu właśnie sen (przykładowo odcinek "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2", gdzie po męczącym dniu - mimo, że wróg nie został pokonany - smok wyjątkowo szybko wyrusza na spoczynek). W "Pożegnaniu Zimy", Spike na końcu odcinka spał na krze. Tak samo jak Rarity, nienawidzi, gdy ktoś mu przeszkadza w spaniu. Odwaga W obronie Rarity potrafił skutecznie przeciwstawić się trzem psom na diamenty, aby ta mogła uciec. Natomiast w odcinku "Spike at Your Service", stanął do walki z patyko-wilkiem, aby ratować Applejack, której noga utknęła pod kamieniem. Honor Spike posiada własny kodeks honorowy, który nakazuje mu odwdzięczyć się każdemu, kto uratuje mu życie.Jest to źródłem kłopotów w "Spike at Your Service", gdy Spike nieudolnie stara się pomóc Applejack. Umiejętności Muzykalność W odcinku "Impas", widać, że Spike potrafi dobrze grać na fortepianie. Z kolei na koniec odcinka "Huraganowa Fluttershy", gra na instrumencie przypominającym flet. Charyzmatyczność Bez problemu ściągnął Hoity Toiti-ego na pokaz mody urządzony przez swoje przyjaciółki. Dobry Prezenter Świetnie radzi sobie w roli prezentera i konferansjera możemy to zobaczyć w odcinkach "Jesienna przyjaźń" oraz "Sukces spod igły". Magiczny oddech thumb|216pxSpike ma zdolność transportu listu bezpośrednio do adresata, za pomocą jego oddechu. Wysyła on listy, które dyktowała mu Twilight do Księżniczki Celestii. Ma kilka swoich ograniczeń. W odcinku "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2", Twilight znajduje Spike na podłodze, wijącego się z bólu i łapiącego za brzuch, ponieważ od dłuższego czasu dostaje wiadomości od Księżniczki Celestii. W odcinku "Różowa intuicja", Celestia sama przychodzi po list. Odnajdywanie klejnotów W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" poznajemy go także od innej strony - Spike potrafi szybko i na wiele sposobów wykopywać drogocenne kamienie. Nawyki żywieniowe thumb|leftSpike uwielbia jeść klejnoty. Rarity (jego miłość) zabiera go na pole, by poszukać ich, w zamian za to, że będzie mógł potem trochę ich zjeść. Pinkie Pie, kusi Spike klejnotami, by ten powiedział prawdę co planują dla niej jej przyjaciółki. Jednak, gdy zje ich za dużo, boli go potem brzuch. Wzrost thumb|150px|Młody SpikeW odcinku ,,Tajemnica Nadmiaru" Spike obchodzi pierwsze urodziny w Ponyville. Okazuje się wtedy, że jego (jak i każdego innego smoka) wrodzoną cechą jest chciwość. Spike dostaje prezenty od przyjaciółek, a później zaczyna je wyłudzać od innych mieszkańców Ponyville, przez co rośnie i zmienia się w ,,prawdziwego" smoka. Na szczęście dzięki Rarity wszystko wraca do normy. W odcinku ,,Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", przez niekontrolowaną magię młodej Twilight, Spike urósł na tyle, by móc rozbić dach. Spike_egg_close-up_.png Princess_Celestia_Spike_Twilight's_Power.png|Co się wykluło z tego jajka? Relacje Relacje z Twilight thumb|left|180px|Twilight i Spike Spike jako asystent nr 1 dla Twilight stara się być dla niej miły i pomocny, wykonuje posłusznie każde zadanie i zawsze odnajduje potrzebowaną książkę. Czasami jednak bywa opryskliwy w stosunku do niej, kiedy ta dramatyzuje. Z zasady przejmuje się problemami Twilight, w zależności jak bardzo sensowne są (odcinek Lekcja zerowa - kiedy to bagatelizował jej problem). Jednorożec często bywa nadopiekuńczy, co bardzo denerwuje Spike'a. thumb|Powtórz to tylko szybciejSpike praktycznie w każdym odcinku, pisze list do Księżniczki Celestii, którego treść dyktuje mu Twilight, czego nauczyła się o przyjaźni. Relacje z Rarity thumb|188px|Przełomowy moment w związkuJuż na początku dowiadujemy się o zauroczeniu Spike'a w Rarity. W pierwszym sezonie kucyk jednak ignoruje zaloty smoka, co wcale nie zraża go do niej. W odcinku ,,Tajemnica Nadmiaru" Rarity daje Spike'owi buziaka, w zamian za otrzymany prezent. Rozradowany Spike postanawia nie myć całowanego policzka nigdy więcej i w ten sposób symbolizuje swoje oddanie do Rarity. Kiedy w dalszej części odcinka Spike odzyskuje swoją dawną postać oraz zaczyna spadać wraz z Rarity, w obawie przed śmiercią postanawia wyznać jej swoje uczucie. Rarity mu jednak nie pozwala, zasłaniając jego usta kopytkiem. Pomimo z pozoru niemiłego gestu, jej szczery uśmiech porusza serce Spike'a i dodaje mu otuchy. Ciekawostki *Spike posiada feniksa, którego zdobył w odcinku "Poszukiwacze Smoków". Jednak póżniej zwrócił go rodzicom. *Spike został wręczony Twilight jako jajko, na egzaminie próbnym. *Spike, jak każdy smok, posiada własny kodeks. *Jako smok zyskuje szacunek od bizonów. *Nie posiada skrzydeł, co nie jest typowe dla jego gatunku. *Spike ma cotygodniową siedmiogodzinną bąbelkową kąpiel. *Spike ma pionowe źrenice jak księżycowa wiedźma. Cytaty Sezon na jabłka *''Tak trzymaj, Applejack jesteś w dechę, stara'' *''Chcesz trochę tego?'' *''Gdzie to znalazłeś?'' *''W śmieciach było..'' Samotna imprezka *''I to ja zużyłem wczoraj całą gorącą wodę w Ponyvile bo przez 7 godzin się kąpałem!'' Sowa mądra głowa *''Podstępny ptak! Ale jest nas dwóch do tej gry.'' *''Jest taki słodziutki....Yyy, tak jest słodziutki aż do... schrupania.'' Rój stulecia *''Godziny mojej pracy!!!'' Końska plotka *''Rozejrzyjcie się. Mamy: Rarity kudłatą, Rainbow kraksę, Plującą Pie, Apple-mikruskę, FlutterBas i...yy, na ciebie nie mam.'' *''Twilight flaczek!'' *''A może zjadły ich...ZOMBIE?!'' Tajemnica Nadmiaru *''Zawsze powtarzam, że najlepsza półką jest podłoga.'' *''Mogę wziąć globus? Nie używasz go.'' *''Spike chce!'' Ślub w Canterlocie *''Więc wy pomagacie przy fantastycznym ślubie, za to ja będę organizował wieczór kawalerski! Mam tylko jedno pytanie...co to takiego jest?'' Jesienna przyjaźń *''Nie zatrzymuj się, spóźnimy się na wyścig!'' Przypisy Galeria Spike de:Spike en:Spike es:Spike it:Spike no:Spike sv:Spike Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Główne postaci